Estranged Past
by DarkCadence
Summary: A young woman, an innocent miko, living her life has her village suddenly attatcked by the imfamous Naraku and is forced to become his prisoner...Rated M for later chapters. KaguraxOCNyoko
1. Chapter 1

Nyoko opened her eyes as she heard her mother's voice calling her name. She looked around, and noticed that it was still dark outside.

"Mother, why have you woken me?" she asked, a slight frown forming on her face. "The sun isn't even up yet." She knew she as being immature; her twentieth birthday was just a few days away, and with that she would become a full-fledged priestess. But right now, Nyoko didn't care. Right now, she was still a tired teenager.

"Nyoko, your father and I have something important to show you. Please dress quickly, and meet us at the shrine."

Before Nyoko had a chance to ask any questions, her mother had disappeared out into the darkness. She stood up and stretched, pulling her light blue miko garb on lazily over her night clothes. Mumbling under her breath, she slipped her sandals on and slowly made her way to the shrine at the center of the village. Her family had been guarding this place for centuries. As she entered, her mother turned towards her and frowned.

"Nyoko, what took you so long? And you couldn't even bother to get dressed properly?"

"Aiko, leave the girl alone," said her father, putting up his hand to quiet his wife. Then he turned to Nyoko and said, "Come here."Nyoko climbed the steps to the altar, and her eyes widened in shock. All her life, she had heart the stories, and was well aware of the fact that the Shikon Jewel had been shattered into hundreds of pieces. But she could not believe that the glowing pink jewel shard before her could possibly be a piece of that sacred and cursed jewel.

"Is...is that what I think it is?" she stammered, unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Yes, Nyoko," her father said softly. "This is a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel." He put his hand on her shoulder before he continued. "Senichi found this while he was out hunting. Apparently, it came out of a demon he defeated."

Nyoko blushed at the mention of Senichi's name. He had been courting her for the past two years, and their parents had just approved of their engagement. They were to be married shortly after the ceremony which would make Nyoko a priestess.

"Senichi found this? When did he return to the village? And what was he doing fighting demons?"

Tomoko squeezed his daughter's shoulder a bit tighter, trying to put her at ease. "Senichi is safe, Nyoko. He left this with me a few hours ago, and said that he would return to see you in the morning."

Nyoko nodded, and returned her attention to the jewel shard. It was pulsing with an almost eerie glow, and she found that she couldn't look away. She reached down and picked it up, holding it loosely in the palm of her hand. She felt an immense surge of power flow through her body. Her head begain to spin, and she suddenly blacked out, falling to the floor.

When Nyoko opened her eyes again, the world around her was very blurry. She felt a sharp pain in her hand, and looked down to see it bandaged. _What did that jewel shard do to me?_ she wondered. Then, as her surroundings came into focus, she noticed that both of her parents and Senichi were standing over her, and the sun was high in the sky. She was back in her bed.

"Nyoko-sama, you are alright!" cried Senichi, taking her hand in his. "We were all very worried about you."

Nyoko blinked her eyes, and shook her head slightly. "I'm...I'm fine, Senichi-sama. I have no idea what happened." She looked at her father, and asked him softly, "What happened to me, back there?"

Tomoko knelt down by his daughter's side. "That jewel shard is tainted with evil, Nyoko. Your pure heart rejected it, when you touched it, and the shock was too much for you. You've been out for a full day and a half now."

Nyoko couldn't believe what he was saying. _I've been unconscious for a day and a half, just from touching a piece of the Shikon Jewel? I guess all of the stories are true then; it does contain a lot of spiritual strength. _She sat up, and immediately felt dizzy and sick, but tried not to let it show on her face. "What do you mean the jewel is tainted, father? How could that be?"

"The jewel absorbed the demon's evil strength, and retained it even once it's host had been defeated. Sadly, there seems to be no way to purify it. I thought that perhaps once you touched it, it would become neutral once again." Tomoko furrowed his brow slightly. "But your touch seems to have had the opposite effect."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the shard, showing it to his daughter. Now, the tiny fragment glowed a deep, dark red, and it seemed almost angry. Nyoko didn't understand. How could she have done this? She was no one special...

"Please, Nyoko," she heard her mother say, and was pulled back out of her thoughts, "You need to rest. I will stay here with you. You need not worry about the jewel shard; your father will take care of it, and keep it safe. We never should have concerned you with this."

Nyoko shook her head. "No, mother. I am going to inherit the position of protecting this shrine, one day. You and father need to learn to trust me." Then, she turned to Senichi. "Stay with me for awhile, while I rest?"

He squeezed her hand, and looked into her light blue eyes. "Of course, Nyoko-sama. I will not leave your side."

Tomoko took Aiko by the hand, and led her out of the room, saying, "Come, koi, let's leave them alone for awhile." Aiko nodded, stopping only to brush Nyoko's hair back out of her eyes. Then, with a look of great sadness, she followed her husband out the door.

Nyoko breathed a sigh of relief once her parents were out of sight. "What is wrong with them?" she asked Senichi.

He shook his head. "Everyone was worried about you, Nyoko-sama. Strange things have been going on since you lost consciousness." He frowned, not sure if he should tell her, but then decided she would only become angry if she thought he was trying to keep things from her. "There have been demon attacks on the village almost constantly for the past day and a half. At least ten of our villagers have lost their lives. It's almost as if..." he let his voice trail off, becoming silent.

"Almost as if what, Senichi-sama? Please, tell me."

He looked away from her, not wishing to see her expression as the words poured from his mouth. "It's almost as if, when you touched it, you called them to it."

Nyoko became enraged. "Why would anyone think that I would call demons to attack this village? My family has been protecting this place for generations!" She stood up, slightly shaky, and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." She stormed off toward the shrine; she needed to find her father, and get her hands on that jewel shard again.


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked, a dark cloud formed over the entire village, and the wind became to pick up ferociously. Nyoko could barely see, as debris was blown into her face, causing her to squint her eyes. She knew she needed to get to her parents, and fast. She took off running toward the steps of the shrine, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a group of her fellow villagers fighting against each other.

_What the hell is going on here?_ she thought, unable to look away. _Why have they all turned on each other?_ She tried to move, but couldn't make herself take a step. It was as if she were frozen in place, forced to watch the horrors which were surrounding her.

Suddenly, her eyes were drawn upward, and she saw three figures floating high above the shrine, looking down menacingly. She felt a shiver shoot up through her spine, and her heart began to beat very quickly. Nyoko was beginning to panic; something definitely wasn't right. Very slowly, she forced herself to take one step at a time, even though her feet were very heavy. It felt almost as if someone were trying to suck the life out of her, but she wasn't going to give in. She needed to get to the shard, to her parents, before things got even more out of hand.

High overhead, Naraku smirked, watching the carnage his girls, Kagura and Kanna, were creating. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had what he wanted-another piece of the Shikon Jewel, and this strangely powerful priestess, Nyoko. He didn't know what it was about her, but something about the young woman intrigued him.

Very slowly, he turned to Kagura and said, "Go down and bring her to me. I will take care of getting the shard."

Kagura nodded, "Yes, Naraku-sama. As you wish." She smirked evilly, and then pulled a feather from her hair. It grew large enough to carry her, and she jumped on, floating down towards where Nyoko stood, completely helpless.

Nyoko jumped as a strange woman landed in front of her, floating down from the sky on giant feather. As she landed, she grabbed the feather, and it shrank immediately upon her touch. She smiled, and slowly slid it back into her hair.

"You must be the one they call Nyoko. Come with me."

Nyoko turned to run, but the strange woman pulled out a fan, and cutting it through the air cried out "Dance of Blades!" cutting off any hope Nyoko had of retreating. She slid her sais down and gripped their handles tight, prepared to fight if need be. "Who the hell are you?" Nyoko asked, glaring into the woman's crimson eyes.

"Who I am is none of your concern, but to make things easier, my name is Kagura. My master, Naraku, has taken a liking to you, and wishes for me to deliver you to him." Kagura motioned towards Nyoko's hands. "Put away your weapons, foolish priestess. You are no match for the likes of me."

Nyoko simply stood and stared at Kagura. "Why are you doing this? My village has nothing to offer! And why would your master want anything to do with me? I have never even heard of this man before!" Her attention was temporarily distracted as she heard the unmistakeable sound of flames eating away at the huts. She turned, and saw that her own villagers were burning their homes to the ground, then turning their flaming torches on one another, burning each other to death. Her mouth dropped open in horror as her ears were filled with the sounds of agonized screams.

Nyoko tried to run, but Kagura stepped easily in front of her. "Foolish girl, you cannot escape your fate. Whatever my master wants, my master gets." Her blood red eyes were shining, the flames dancing in them making her appear even more ominous. She grabbed ahold of Nyoko's arm, and pulled the feather out of her hair once more, pulling Nyoko up next to her. Very quickly the ground began to fall away.

Nyoko jerked her arm out of Kagura's grasp, and began to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was a cry of horror. She looked down, tears filling her eyes as the roof of the shrine caved in, burying her parents under the rubble. "Noo!!" she screamed, collapsing in a heap on the feather, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing.

"Stop shedding your foolish tears, woman. Your fate is no longer your own, and my master will give your life a higher purpose. He has chosen you to be the mother of his child, you should be honored."

Nyoko's mouth fell open in horror. That monster was going to make her...his mate? She screamed and moved to the edge of the feather, prepared to throw herself to her death rather than let her body be violated by such a vile demon. Just as she was about to jump, she felt Kagura's arm pull her back, and her body went limp.

"You will not escape so easily, miko. Naraku has taken an interest in you, for both your fertility and your powers. He will have what he wants. If you do not struggle with me, I will try to convince him to take you as painlessly as possible." The wind sorceress laughed. "Not as if there is any way for being with Naraku to be anything but painful."

Nyoko's bright blue eyes stared directly into Kagura's crimson orbs. She was losing hope, fast, but perhaps this woman would keep her word, and protect her as much as possible. "This is not what I wanted...this is not the way my life was supposed to be." She looked down, and saw that they were floating high above the village, approaching the demon named Naraku. The priestess's heart was suddenly filled with fear as she saw his dark, emotionless eyes behind his baboon cloak. Nyoko tried to hide behind Kagura, but the wind witch grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to face Naraku.

"Ahhh, you have done well, Kagura." He reached out and took Nyoko's face in his hand roughly, gazing into her eyes. "Yes, this one will do well." He let go, and began to float away. "Meet me back at the castle, Kagura. And no dawdling. The village is already in ruins, it shouldn't take long for you and your sister, Kanna, to finish the job."

Nyoko let out a scream as she watched Naraku float away. "Kagura, I will go with you! Just please, leave my village alone!"

The wind sorceress smiled. "You are smarter than I took you for, miko. Fine, I will leave your village; there is no longer any living souls in it anyway. Come, Kanna. Go back to the castle with Lord Naraku. I will be along shortly."

The whitehaired demon spawn nodded to her sister, and quickly floated off to join her master, leaving Kagura and Nyoko alone. "We don't have much time, miko, so listen to my words carefully. Naraku will only torture you until he has managed to plant his seed inside of you. For your sake, I only hope that comes quickly." Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Do not despair, all is not lost. Perhaps, I could help you make your escape, after you have become pregant with my master's child. But...I will require something of you, as well."

Nyoko's eyes went wide. What could this strange demon woman want from her? "Why must you let him do this to me? Why can you not just leave me here to die? That is all I truly want...all my friends and family are gone, I simply want to die here, peacefully, with them."

Kagura shook her head and laughed. "You will serve my purposes, and the purposes of my master, and then when the time is right, I shall find a way to give you back your freedom. But you must learn to control your fear; Naraku feeds off of fear, and the more afraid you are, the more he will cause you pain." The wind sorceress paused, tapping her fan against her lips. "I need you to gain his trust, Nyoko."

"For what? Why should I do anything you ask of me? You are about to deliver me into the hands of a monster, to be tortured beyond my wildest dreams! Why on Earth should I try to repay you for your so called 'kindness'?"

Kagura placed her hand over her chest. "I need you to get my heart back from Naraku. Only then, can we both be free."

The priestess shuddered in terror. Naraku held this woman's heart? What exactly was Kagura? "How do you live, if your heart is outside of your body? I don't understand..."

"There is no way for you to understand. Now come, we've wasted too much time as it is. You will want to make a good first impression on Naraku, if you don't want to die instantly."

Nyoko began to feel ill as the feather flew quickly in the direction which Naraku and Kanna had traveled. Her nausea soon overcame her, and she passed out, curled into the fetal position, crying even though she was unconscious.

Kagura growled, her ruby red lips curling into a frown. She leaned down and slapped the miko across the face, bringing her back to reality. "You are far too weak, you fool. Naraku will crush your very soul if you do not compose yourself right now." The youkai woman leaned down and pulled Nyoko to her feet roughly. "Stop those stupid tears, if you wish to survive."

Nyoko looked at Kagura in disbelief, and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. She took her hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying as hard as she could to compose herself despite the fear that was rising in the pit of her stomach. "Kagura, I cannot do this. I cannot keep my fear in check. You may as well just kill me now."

As these words passed her lips, the doors to the castle opened, and Naraku stepped outside, moving toward the two women with menace in his eyes. He grapped Nyoko's face in one hand, hurting her, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Hmmm...you are afraid. This is good, you should fear me. But you will know true terror by the time I am done with you." His lips curled up into a disgusting smile. "Yes, you will serve my purposes nicely. I can feel your strength, coursing through your body. You will be able to carry my child, and I will use you as I please." He let his nails slide across the miko's cheek before letting go of her, and turning to Kagura. "I need to rest, wind witch. Take Nyoko to her room, and make her comfortable. Let her soak in a bath, to cleanse her, and keep an eye on her. I wouldn't want my precious mate to do anything rash." Without waiting for Kagura to answer, he turned and withdrew into the castle, disappearing without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura turned to Nyoko and smirked. "Hmm..seems as if I'm to be your babysitter until my master has regained his strength. No matter. It will give us time to get to know each other. Follow me, miko."

Nyoko walked along behind Kagura, terror boiling in her veins. She wanted to scream, to turn and run, but she knew she had no where to go. The miko resigned herself to her fate, and followed the wind witch with a very heavy heart. They walked up several long flights of stairs, and entered a lavish bedroom. Nyoko had never seen such luxury before, and she almost forgot that she was to be a prisoner here.

Kagura laughed. "Starting to forget about your imprisonment, aren't you miko? Yes...I can feel it in your energy. You will survive what many other young women before you have perished under. Naraku is right, you are truly stronger than you seem."

The wind witch's voice snapped Nyoko back to reality, and panic began to fill her heart once more. "What do you mean, Kagura? I am not the first one whom Naraku has ordered you to capture, in order to carry on his bloodline?"

"Ha, you are truly a fool. No, you are not the first, and I doubt you will be the last." Her blood red eyes gleamed. "However...you are the first one who has ever...caught my interest." Kagura led Nyoko to a tiled room, with a large bath in the middle of it. "Take off your clothes, and get in. You will want to be relaxed when Naraku comes for you."

Nyoko's eyes dropped to the ground. "And I suppose you are just going to stand there and watch?" she snapped.

Kagura sneered at her, and lost her patience, grabbing the silver tie to the miko's kimono and slipping it off her, then gently nudging the light blue silk, letting it fall to the ground. Nyoko shivered, and tried to cover herself with her hands and failing miserably.

"How dare you!" she snapped, scowling at the youkai woman, her heart filled with anger and rage. She quickly moved up the stairs and slipped into the warm water, not wanting Kagura to get any more of a look at her than she already had. "You can leave now. I'm not so desperate to get away that I would take my own life."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" said Kagura, laughing and sitting down at the edge of the tub. "However, you and I have much to discuss. I intend to use your presence here to my advantage."

Nyoko sighed, tears running down her face again. "The torture I will receive from your master just isn't enough for you, is it?" she hissed. "I don't understand what I did to cause every demon in the country to want to take advantage of me, but I suppose I won't fight it. What's the point, anyway?"

"I did not say I was going to take advantage of you," answered the wind witch, eyeing Nyoko lustfully. "However, a small taste might just satiate my desires." Kagura smirked, her blood red eyes glowing. "But right now, we have more important things to discuss. I need you to save my life, just as you need me to get you away from here once Naraku has had his way. It will be an even trade, miko, I assure you."

"What is it that you think I can do?"

"You can gain his trust, and get close to him. Befriend him, and get back my heart. Then, and only then, will I help you to escape from this place." Kagura let out a sigh. "If you don't, we will both die here."

Nyoko caught Kagura's gaze, and their eyes locked. "I suppose I have no choice. But just how do you expect me to gain his trust? All he wants me for is sexual pleasure. There is no trust in that."

"Endure his torture, and he will come to respect you. Do not crumble beneath his power, as so many have done before you. You have it in you, Nyoko, to survive this, and save both of our lives. If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't be wasting my time." Kagura stood, and slipped out of her kimono, sliding into the bath with Nyoko. "I will lend you my strength as well, but believe me, miko, if you ever cross me, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Nyoko pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them tightly. None of this made any sense. Part of her wanted nothing more than for Kagura to just go away and leave her alone, and yet...the more she thought about being alone in this place, the more she almost wanted to beg the wind witch to stay. Instead, she simply closed her eyes, and tried to figure out how she was supposed to get through the next few minutes, hours, and days.

"K...Kagura?"

The wind witch narrowed her crimson eyes, and nodded. "Yes, Nyoko?" She moved closer, and wrapped her arm tightly around the miko's shoulders.

"If I...if I live through this...I will never be the same. Perhaps..." She paused, not sure what to say next. "Maybe...it would be better if I were to just...die now. What do I have to live for?"

"You wish for me to give you a reason to live, miko?" Kagura leaned in, and gently kissed Nyoko on the cheek. "Live for yourself. Live to be free. Live because you are too strong to simply give up and die. Other than that..." The wind witch paused, and turned Nyoko's face to hers. "I can think of no other reason."

The miko felt her face flush. No one, not even Senichi, had ever made her feel this way. There was something about Kagura that made her drop her guard, and yet...

"Why should I trust you? You brought me here...you could have just left me in my village. I would have gladly just perished there...Now, I will die here, after Naraku has..."

Nyoko's words were cut off as the wind witch leaned in and kissed her, hard and deep, with a passion the miko was not expecting. Her first instinct was to pull away, but Kagura's lips were so warm, so soft, so inviting...Nyoko allowed herself to lean into the kiss, blushing profusely the whole time, her eyes first going wide and then closing, letting herself be carried away by the feelings that were rising in her stomach. After a few moments, Kagura pulled away, and Nyoko remembered to breathe. The miko found herself suddenly light headed, and very unsure of what was going on.

The wind witch smirked, and snaked an arm tightly around Nyoko's waist. "I didn't expect you to kiss me back, Nyoko, but it was a pleasant surprise." Kagura's blood red eyes were almost glowing, and she moved her hands knowingly over the miko's back, feeling her muscles tense under her touch. "A bit nervous, hm, Nyoko? I'm not going to hurt you..."

Nyoko tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat and her heart was pounding. She knew that she should be terrified; this woman, this youkai, was working for Naraku, was completely controlled by him, as far as she knew; but there was something about the wind witch that the miko found strangely comforting. Against her better judgement, she brought her hands up and gently caressed Kagura's cheek. "Then set me free," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

The youkai woman slid her hands up Nyoko's back, and around to her chest, her fingers finding the miko's breasts and brushing them lightly. "I intend to, but perhaps not in the way you are asking me to," she said, then leaned in and captured Nyoko's lips in her own once again, her tongue sliding into the miko's mouth.

Nyoko allowed her tongue to dance over Kagura's, enjoying the soft warmth of it in her mouth, and blushing profusely. She had never even kissed Senichi this way, let alone another woman, a youkai at that, but she couldn't contain herself. She longed for freedom, in every sense of the word, and this might be the last opportunity she had to enjoy herself before Naraku tortured her. The miko was not planning to live much longer, so what would be the harm in giving in to Kagura's advances? Tentatively, not quite sure of what she was doing, Nyoko laid her hands on Kagura's shoulders, and slowly slid them down to caress the youkai woman's ample breasts. She let herself get lost in the moment, no longer caring how strange this seemed. She needed comfort, and the wind witch was more than willing to provide it.

Kagura broke their kiss, almost as if she could read Nyoko's thoughts, and gently pushed the miko back so that she was lying in the wind witch's arms, floating in the water. One of Kagura's hands remained at Nyoko's breast, gently pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, her other hand caressing its way down the miko's body, a smile spreading across her lips as Nyoko's body tensed under her touch. "Relax, miko. I will make you feel things you have never felt before." Her hand slid between Nyoko's legs, and she let her fingers trace up and down the outer edges of her slit, causing the miko to cry out. The wind witch laughed, and kissed the miko's neck, biting down on her pulse gently and then drawing back. "Does this excite you, miko?"

At first Nyoko could only moan in response, her hips involuntarily bucking up to meet Kagura's caresses. Beads of sweat were already forming on her brow, and she wanted more. She drew in a breath, and wrapped her fingers up in the youkai's hair. "Why...why are you doing this?" she murmured. "What is it that you hope to gain?"

Kagura slipped her fingers inside the miko, tracing a circle around her opening gently and grinning. "I have nothing to gain, Nyoko, I only wish to amuse myself. And perhaps," she paused, smirking and letting her fingers slide into the miko, "perhaps, if I can ease your mind, you will survive my master's torment and be able to help me get my freedom." The youkai began to push her fingers deeply into Nyoko, and brought her thumb up to play idly with the miko's clitoris.

A sharp hiss escaped from Nyoko's lips, and her hips pushed into Kagura's hand, her eyes rolling back as her body experienced feelings she had never imagined possible. Before this, the miko had been a virgin, and had expected to stay that way until the day she was married to Senichi. But her entire world had changed in the blink of an eye, and now here she was, naked and helpless in the arms of a youkai woman, her body begging for more. She closed her eyes briefly, half ashamed of the way she was reacting, and then let them open once again, locking with the wind witch's. "K..Kagura...please...don't stop!" she cried, her body convulsing and thrusting her hips up to meet the youkai's hand.

The wind witch smirked, and withdrew her fingers, bringing them up to her lips to get a taste of her newfound playmate. Nyoko cried out and wimpered slightly, her eyes begging Kagura to return to what she had been doing. The youkai woman leaned in and kissed the miko, sliding her tongue between her lips and slipping her fingers back inside Nyoko's warm, wet folds, pushing deep into her opening. "There is no need to beg, Nyoko," she said, moving her fingers in and out quick and hard, "I want this just as much as you do."

Nyoko brought her legs up and wrapped them around Kagura's shoulders, pulling the wind witch down into her while pressing her hips up to meet her thrusts. The world was starting to spin as the first orgasm of the miko's life took over all of her senses, causing her to scream out at the top of her lungs while her body shook and her walls clenched down around Kagura's fingers. The youkai's eyes flashed bright, quite pleased with herself as she kept up her pace, not wanting to give Nyoko a chance to come down from this natural high. "Let yourself go, miko. This is true freedom, enjoy it while you can!"

Gasping for air, sweat pouring down her forehead and matting her hair against her cheeks, Nyoko ran her fingers down Kagura's back, leaving thin red lines where her nails dug into the youkai's skin. "I...I can't...I can't take much more," she managed to whisper before another climax claimed her, a deep, primal scream escaping her lungs. As the wave of pleasure passed, the miko's legs fell from around Kagura's shoulders and she went limp, completely spent. Kagura slipped her fingers out slowly, and leaned in to kiss Nyoko deeply. "Was that to your satisfaction, Nyoko?" she whispered seductively, suckling on the miko's earlobe absently. Nyoko managed to nod weakly, unable to speak or move. There were tears streaming down her face, both from shame and pleasure, happiness and sorrow. The wind witch brought her hand up to wipe the miko's tears away, not understanding this reaction at all. "Why are you crying? Have I hurt you?"

"No," Nyoko whispered, shaking her head and curling her body into a tight ball, wanting nothing more than to hide away somewhere. "I just...cannot believe I let that happen. That I let you..."

Kagura placed a finger over Nyoko's lips, quieting her midsentence. "I only wanted to show you pleasure, so that you could survive the pain of mating with Naraku. It meant nothing, simply a way to pass the time." The wind witch's eyes flashed cold and dark, and Nyoko began to sob. For some strange reason, it bothered Kagura to see Nyoko reacting this way...but it couldn't have meant anything, could it? No...Kagura had no heart, no soul. She couldn't feel love or affection for anyone, could she? She stood up, out of the bath, and pulled her kimono back on. She needed to get out of there before she became even more confused. Suddenly, she felt Naraku probing at the edges of her mind, and he was angry. _Shit, he knows what I've done. Now not only will Nyoko pay for it, but I will too! _Quickly, she offered her hand to Nyoko, motioning for the miko to stand and get out of the bath as well.

"Naraku is coming," she said shortly. "He knows what I have done, and he is angry. I never should have let myself give in to my pointless, useless desires."

Nyoko took her hand hesitantly, and gasped at her words. "What...what do you mean he knows? Kagura...now what is going to happen?"

The wind witch pulled Nyoko to her feet, and shook her head. "Nothing that wasn't already going to happen, miko. I only fear that perhaps now he will be even more intent on breaking you down..." Kagura shook her head, and lead Nyoko over to the large bed at the center of the room. "Just remember what I have told you. Do not cry. Do not let him know that you are in pain, because he will feed off of that and destroy you. You must be brave, miko. You are my only hope." With that said, the youkai turned and started to walk away. _What have I done?_

Nyoko panicked, and threw herself off of the bed at Kagura's feet. "You cannot leave me here! He is going to kill me!" she screamed, unable to contain her fears any longer. "Please, Kagura...I know you don't care about me, I am simply a way for you to gain your freedom, but you cannot let him do this to me! Just...just kill me now, take my life while I still have some sanity left!"

Kagura knelt down and grabbed Nyoko firmly by her shoulders, shaking her back into reality. "Think of what you are asking me, miko! If I harm you in any way, Naraku will kill me too! Does it really matter whether I care about you or not? Do you not care about yourself?" Roughly, the wind witch pulled Nyoko to her feet and shoved her onto the bed. "Just lie back, and relax. Do not think about what is going to happen, that will only make things worse. I must leave you now, my master is approaching quickly. Simply remember what I have said, and perhaps we will both make it out of this alive."

Nyoko slumped back, defeated, and watched Kagura walk away. As soon as she was out of sight, the miko stood up and retrieved her clothing, pulling it onto her frame hastily. She was not going to make this easy for Naraku, no matter what. Then she crawled into the bed, and pulled the covers up over her head, sobbing uncontrollably.

The youkai woman slipped out the door as quickly as possible, not wanting the miko to see the confusion on her face. I can't care about her...can I? I am simply using her. But then why do I feel so badly, leaving her there for Naraku's pleasure? Why do her tears affect me so? She shook her head and stopped dead in her tracks, deciding against leaving the chambers completely. She had brought Nyoko to this fate, the least she could do was be there for her once Naraku was finished. Closing the door almost completely, Kagura stood and waited, her eyes locked on the miko's sobbing form.

Nyoko's sobs became quieter, and then ceased completely. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was no longer sure she wished to die. Kagura could deny it all she wanted, but something had happened between the two of them, and there was no turning back. All she had to do was endure Naraku, and perhaps she and Kagura could make it out of this, could find a way to live freely once again. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, straining her ears so that she would hear Naraku approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku swept down the halls of his castle, furious with his spawn for having touched the miko, taking away her innocence. It didn't matter, not really; Nyoko was still useful to him. But now he would not have the pleasure of being the first to break her, stealing away something more precious to her than her life. Kagura would pay for this, of that he would make sure.

As he rounded the corner, approaching the room which he had ordered his spawn to take the miko, he caught bits and pieces of Kagura's thoughts. Could the wind witch possibly be...feeling something for their prisoner? Had what she done been out of...love, and not simply lust? Naraku would have thought that was impossible, and the mere thought disgusted him. He turned down a hidden passageway and spotted her, lurking in the doorway of Nyoko's room.

"Kagura," he said, approaching from behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder, digging his fingers into her skin harshly.

She whipped around, startled, her crimson eyes wide. "Naraku..." she whispered, trying to pull away from him. She didn't like the look in his eyes, not one bit.

"You should have known better," he said, glaring at her. "What was it that was so different about her, that you couldn't resist taking her for yourself? And do not bother to lie to me, I know what you are thinking."

The wind witch knew that he was reading her thoughts, but even she had no idea what she was thinking. Everything was confusing her; her feelings for this strangely powerful miko, her reasoning behind making love to her, none of it made any sense. So, in a desperate effort to save herself, she tried to lie. "I was simply trying to tame her for you. There is no way she will resist now, she's already been broken down." Kagura shot him a look of utter disdain. "You should be thanking me, not hurting me."

The hanyou smirked at her. "Why would I thank you, Kagura? You knew why I chose her, not only for her strength but for her purity. Yes, it is true she can still have my child, but she will not belong to me, not completely. You stole a piece of her, and that is something I cannot take from her, now." His hand slid down her arm and clamped down tightly on her wrist, his claws drawing blood.

She tried to jerk her arm away, but he tighten his hold and then grabbed her kimono with his other hand, lifting her several inches off the ground. "Let..let me go, Naraku!" she screamed, struggling against him.

"You will pay for what you have done, Kagura," he said, and sliced his claws across her chest. She scramed out in pain and closed her eyes, which only caused him to laugh. Then he half carried, half dragged her down the hallway until they stood outside of the room where Nyoko lay, helplessly waiting. Kagura struggled against his grip once again, desperately trying to stop him from touching her miko. Naraku simply laughed. "Do you truly think you can save her?"

Kagura opened her mouth to answer, but before she could speak the door flew open, and Naraku threw her inside. She landed hard on her stomach. Then she felt herself pulled up into the air, and heavy metal shackles appeared around her ankles and wrists. "Naraku! Stay the hell away from her!" she cried.

Naraku's fist swung out and caught her directly on the jaw, and a sickening crack rang out as her bones shattered. Tears began to stream down her face, blood pouring from her mouth as she watched him approach a seemingly sleeping Nyoko, helpless to prevent what she knew was coming.

_Nyoko...I'm sorry...I tried my best...but...he is insistant..._

Nyoko's eyes flew open, and she sat up, staring directly at Kagura. She gasped at the sight of the wind witch bloodied and broken.  
"K...Kagura...what happened to you?" she stammered, getting quickly to her feet and beginning to rush towards the youkai woman. But before she took two steps, Naraku's hand closed around her throat.

Kagura screamed and the hanyou turned, glaring at her. He pulled a small, spherical object out of thin air, squeezing it between his fingers. Kagura's heart. "Silence," he said. The wind witch thrashed and then went still, hanging motionless, unable to close her eyes.

_So this is my punishment. To watch as he tortures Nyoko to within inches of her life. He is so cold, so cruel. I would rather...I would rather die._

Naraku lifted Nyoko several inches off the ground, and the miko let out a strangled cry. His eyes shot towards Kagura. "You should learn to control your thoughts, wench. It would not take much to grant you your wish, and to send this pathetic miko with you!" Then he turned and threw Nyoko onto the bed, where she immediately curled into a tight ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

He leaned on the bed, his claws tracing over her cheeks. The miko bit back a scream, and did her best not to shy away from him. Nyoko knew that the more fear she showed, the more pain he would bring her. She stared at the youkai, trying very hard to look through him. She didn't want to think about what was coming, though she couldn't help it. Nyoko really didn't understand what she had done to be "chosen" by Naraku to bare his demon spawn, but it didn't matter. Here she was, about to be tortured beyond her worse nightmares, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it. She locked her eyes with his, forcing herself not to flinch. "I don't suppose there's anything I could say or do to dissuade you at this point, is there?" Nyoko asked coldly, her blood running like ice through her veins and her heart pounding.

Naraku's eyes pierced right through the miko, and she knew she had received her answer. She bit down on her lip, her hands clenched into fists, and turned her eyes toward Kagura. "Why me, Naraku? Could you at least tell me that, so I know why I'm going to have to endure your wrath? What did I ever do?"

The youkai who was once human eyed her dark, cunning-blood orbs. "You accomplish nothing but to simply exist," Naraku said simply as if without a care in the world but taking her for his personal use. No one would dissuade the youkai, not even his own spawn. Naraku regarded her every feature carefully. Brave…? How naïve for such a young fool. "You are on the brink of tears, and I will see you cry. Now is the time to take you and plant my spawn inside of you. Kindness is not a luxury for you, miko.." Swiftly, he appeared to hover above the miko with simple use of his skills, and dug his knees into her hips, straddling her waist abrasively.

His hands grazed over her body with rough caresses, groping one of her breasts between his fingers and fingered her nipple. Naraku did not care if he ripped her kimono to shreds in the least. Pain was pleasure, and pleasure was pain… what was the difference?

He smirked and tore down her miko's garb down her pale, petite figure. How innocent the miko looked, and yet so afraid…

"I will torture you to the very depths of your soul, miko, and break every guard you manipulate..."

With that, his tore her garb away completely and tossed it to the side and fingered her nipples asserively between his claws. Blood began to trickle down languidly down her chest, hot and warm.

Nyoko screamed as his claws tore at her chest, and began to feel sick as her own blood ran hotly down her body. She tried with every ounce of strength she had to keep her legs held tightly together, but she knew she was no match for him.

"I will never cry for you!" she screamed, turning her face away from him, refusing to let him see the pain that was written all over her face. "I don't care what you do to me, I will not shed one single tear!"

She knew her words were pointless, falling on deaf ears, speaking to a man who only knew evil, pain, and torture. She could already feel hot tears stinging at her eyes, but she used every bit of self control she had to hold them back. The miko was not going to give into him that easily.

"You will never break me!" she cried out, vainly trying to struggle out from underneath him. His weight held her still, and she felt as if she was about to lose it. The miko closed her eyes, unsure of how much longer she could maintain her facade of strength.

Naraku smirked down at her with amused orbs at her false show of bravery. "Hm…you will break, and the wind witch cannot save you." His tongue trailed between her breasts and down to taste the crimson liquid, and lapped it up, into his mouth. "Not this time, wench. You will taste true misery."

The deceptive youkai now reached for her hakama, and tore it away from her legs. Naraku glanced down with interest, to see her quivering…and shaking, afraid.

Instead of directly entering her, the youkai bit at her breasts, leaving circular teeth marks behind and nudging her legs apart with his knee. More blood began to trickle and fall, just as he anticipated. Tactfully, his legs grinded into her sides to hold Nyoko in place, and inflict further abuse upon her. She let out a soft cry, and swallowed hard to keep from getting sick.

"You will feel pain…" he said swiftly, bringing his claws up against to scratch the hell out of her stomach and legs, while continuing to bite and suck on each her nipples. One swelled and bled even more, giving the youkai SOME satisfaction. "Deep, immense pain…!"

With that, he lifted his face from between her breasts and inserted three fingers inside of her, roughly.

Nyoko laid still underneath him, determined to endure this torture with as much bravery as she could muster, until he bit down and tore her nipple open with his teeth. Then she screamed, and thrashed hard trying to get away from him. Fear was building up inside of her, and her only instinct was to run, but he had her pinned down and she could barely move, barely breathe.

The feeling of Naraku's tongue licking at her blood made her even more nauseas, and the miko squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch as he tortured her body in ways she had never imagined possible.

"I hate you Naraku!" she yelled, and then screamed out in pain as he forced three fingers inside her channel, tearing her apart. She could feel the blood pouring from her wounds, and very slowly, tears began to fall down her face. She felt weak, and small, and she knew this was only the beginning.

As he thrust his fingers more deeply inside of her, her eyes flew open from the intense pain he was causing her. She cried out and screamed, desperately trying to pull away from him, then realized she needed to conserve her strength in order to survive what she knew was coming next. Nyoko began to sob uncontrollably, trying as hard as she could to force his fingers out of her and turning to look at Kagura, a look of helplessness in her eyes. The wind witch opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. All she could do was watch as her master inflicted immeasurable pain upon the innocent miko. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then Naraku grabbed ahold of Nyoko's face with his free hand, his claws digging into her cheeks. Bright red drops of blood began to flow down her neck, mixing with her sweat and tears. The youkai bent down to kiss her and she tried to turn away, his claws leaving long, deep scratches across her face.

"You would do better for yourself to stop trying to get away, foolish miko. There is nothing you can do to stop me, and if you are not careful perhaps I will forget that you are to carry my child and simply extinguish your life!" Naraku's lips curled into a sick and twisted smile, and he withdrew his fingers from inside of Nyoko, glaring down at her.

The miko tried once more to pull her legs together, using all of her strength to try and push the youkai off of her and escape from his grasp, but all she managed to do was frustrate herself. A loud cry escaped her lips as he bit down on her neck, licking and sucking at the wound he had created. The tears were flowing freely down her face now, and she glanced over at Kagura once again, silently apologizing for being weak. Naraku laughed, watching the two of them exchange glances, and then dragged his claws down Nyoko's chest once again. She screamed, shaking her head, her eyes wide. The world was starting to spin around her, and the miko's body was becoming weaker and weaker from loss of blood.

"Naraku..." she said quietly, her eyes rolling back in her head, "why?"

Her question seemed to anger him, and suddenly he forced her legs far apart and entered her, rough and hard. The miko screamed out in pain, her flesh tearing apart as he assaulted her, pushing deeply into her. The youkai smirked down at her, his claws tearing her shoulders to shreds and he held onto her tightly, using her upper body as leverage to rape her as painfully as possible. His pace increased, and her eyes fell closed, her breathing becoming labored. Kagura tried to turn away, but found she was frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as the life drained from Nyoko's face. The miko went completely still, no longer struggling against Naraku, and then suddenly cried out, a shrill, painfilled scream and Naraku laughed, his body convulsing as he spilled his demon seed deep inside the miko's body. As soon as he was finished, he rolled off of her, and bent down to kiss her lips roughly. Nyoko was completely still, barely clinging to life. With a flick of his wrist, Naraku released the shackles which were binding Kagura, and she fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Do not let me catch you trying to escape from me, Kagura. She is in your care now. My child is inside of her, it's life has already begun. Do not let anything happen to her, or you will pay dearly, with your life." Then Naraku turned and left the room without even looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

A heavy silence filled the air as Kagura pulled herself slowly to her feet. Her jaw was swollen, her body bleeding Naraku's assault. Despite her pain, however, she managed to walk very slowly over to the bed, gasping in horror as her eyes looked over Nyoko's body. Deep, ugly gashes marred the miko's porcelain skin, her blood running in crimson rivers over her flesh and pooling underneath lifeless form. Dark bruises were beginning to form on her legs, hips and shoulders, and her face was covered in scratches. The wind witch collapsed on the bed, causing Nyoko to stir only slightly and wimper in pain.

Kagura smoothed back the miko's dishevled hair, pushing it out of her face, and cupped her swollen cheek gently in her palm. Nyoko winced and pulled her face away, her eyes fluttering open in terror.

"N...no more...N...Naraku..." she whispered, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh...Nyoko...he's gone," said Kagura, fighting to push her own pain and fear out of her voice. "It's me...Kagura. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Nyoko's eyes locked with Kagura's, and she let out a heart wrenching sob. The wind witch slid her arm underneath the miko's back, lifting her gently to rest in her lap. Nyoko's body was shaking violently, and she cried out in agony at the movement. Kagura leaned in and kissed her lips gently, doing her best to soothe the miko's pain.

"Nyoko, I am so sorry. I didn't think he would go so far as to push you to death's door like this. I tried to stop him, but he..." her voice broke, and she held her miko close, her eyes scanning over the many wounds Naraku had inflicted. "Everything will be alright."

"K..Kagura please...I can't..I can't do this anymore. It hurts so badly..." Nyoko squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, pressing her legs together tightly almost as if she was still trying to fight off Naraku's advances. When she opened them once again, a startled gasp escaped from her throat. "What did he...do to you?" she asked, raising her hand slowly to caress Kagura's swollen cheek. The miko noticed the bite mark on the wind witch's neck, and began to sob once again.

The youkai shook her head. "Don't worry about me, miko. My body will heal quickly, and the memories of what he did to me will fade, with time. The scars will fade..." She closed her eyes, a frown flashing across her features. If Naraku's words were true..."I will not have to bear a constant reminder of his torture, as you will." She brought her hand up to rest on the miko's stomach gently.

"Can you...can you tell already?" Nyoko whispered, a look of panic flooding her eyes. She knew that there was little chance that Naraku had not been successful in what he had set out to do, but until it was confirmed, the miko held out some hope.

Kagura shook her head. "No, it will be a few weeks before I know for sure. But for your sake, I hope that you are carrying Naraku's child, because if you're not..." The wind witch held the miko tightly in her arms, unable to finish the sentence, and Nyoko simply nodded, her eyes wide with understanding. Kagura leaned down and brushed her lips against Nyoko's cheek gently. "I am sure that Naraku didn't fail, miko. And even if he did, I will not let him touch you again."

Nyoko brought her legs up to her chest, resting her head against Kagura's chest. "If I am not pregnant, I will kill myself. I can't endure that again..." She paused, looking up into Kagura's blood red eyes. "Promise me, Kagura...promise me that you will help me to die if I am not carrying his child. To have him rape me again would be worse than death, and I refuse to go through that again!"

Kagura opened her mouth to reply, but a sharp, shrill cry from the miko cut her off. Nyoko's eyes closed, tears flowing down her cheeks in rivers. Blood was still running from her wounds, turning the the silken sheets underneath the pair from ivory to a bright crimson. The miko's breathing slowed, coming in shallow rasps for a few moments before stopping completely, and Kagura felt herself begin to panic. The wind witch pressed her fingers gently the Nyoko's pulse, barely able to feel her heart beating.

"No..Nyoko...you can't give up, you just can't! Dammit, miko!" Kagura was starting to lose control, and she shook Nyoko's lifeless body. "I have never let anyone get this close to me, never felt anything for anyone! And I am falling in love with you! Don't leave me!" The wind witch's own wounds were healing quickly, the scratches and bruises left by Naraku's torture barely visible now. Kagura did the only thing she could think of, taking one of her own nails and trailing it down her arm, letting her blood flow onto the gashes which covered Nyoko's body. "Please...Nyoko...fight for yourself, fight for me...don't let him win..."

The seconds passed by slowly, dragging on into what felt to Kagura like an eternity, and finally Nyoko drew in a sharp breath, gasping in pain. The wind witch sighed with relief, watching in awe as the miko's wounds began to heal before her very eyes. Nyoko's eyes remained closed, and she wimpered softly, pressing her body close to Kagura's, clinging to her even in her sleep. A soft, sad smile spread over the wind witch's face and she carefully laid them both down on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around the miko, holding her protectively while she rested after her horrifying ordeal. "He will never touch you again, my koi..." she whispered, one single tear falling down her cheek. Kagura planted a soft kiss on Nyoko's forehead and pulled the covers up over them, listening to the miko breathe for a long while before finally allowing sleep to claim her as well.

_As she slept, Nyoko's mind played horrible tricks on her. At first, she dreamt that she was back at home in her village, and it was her wedding night. Senichi was there, telling her how he couldn't wait to start their life together. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as he took her hand, leading her to the room they were to share on their first night as husband and wife. The miko was nervous, but very excited about their first time together. He was very gentle, kissing away all of her fears before pulling her onto the bed with him. Very carefully, he untied her kimono, pushing it off of her shoulders and revealed her breasts, causing her to shiver slightly. Senichi smiled, tracing his fingers over her ample mounds and kissing the miko's neck. Nyoko smiled at him and nodded, letting him know that it was alright to continue. Without hesitation, he pulled her garments aside, casting them to the floor, quickly undressing himself as well. He kissed his way down her body, pausing at each breast for a moment before continuing on down to her stomach. Small moans of pleasure escaped the mikos lips as his hands caressed her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart slightly. He captured her lips in his, kissing her passionately as he gently slide two fingers inside of her, causing her to jump with both pleasure and surprise. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him in close to her and pushing her hips up to meet his hand. He moaned in response, positioning himself over her and removing his fingers from her folds, preparing to enter her fully. Without warning, he thrust forward, breaking her and sending a sharp pain coursing through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, crying out and holding very still, waiting for the agony to subside. _

_But it didn't stop. Now her chest and legs were burning, and she could feel hot blood running over her skin. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she begged him to stop, but got no response. Nyoko forced her eyes open and came face to face not with Senichi, the man she had once loved, but Naraku, the man whose torture and wanton disregard for human life had left her broken and half dead. She let out a loud, terrified scream, and tried to struggle away from him but he continued to pound into her mercilessly, tearing her apart form the inside out. He glared down at her, laughing when he saw the tears streaming down her face, her agony exiting him greatly. She felt sick, and tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to watch as he raped he over and over again. Suddenly he growled, loud and deep, and she felt him come inside of her, his seed burning her core as if it were molten lava. She felt sick, and closed her eyes, only to feel him kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Then a sharp pain over took her senses as he raked his claws down her body, tearing her flesh apart..._

Nyoko's eyes flew open, and she looked around the room in confusion. Where was she, and what was happening? Why did her body ache so? She felt a strong pair of arms wrapped tightly around her back, and turned herself over to stare at Kagura. A smile formed on her face, momentarily, before the memory of her dream and it's sickening reality came rushing back to her in waves. In a panic, she scrambled away from the wind witch's embrace, screaming in despair.

The miko's movement and scream shocked Kagura out of her slumber, and she quickly reached out for Nyoko, whispering soothingly. "Nyoko...what happened? Why do you look so scared?" She pulled the miko's trembling form to her chest, and gently ran her fingers through Nyoko's hair, trying to calm her.

Nyoko was sobbing, and unable to form words. Her muscles ached, and there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt sick, wishing that the world would simply fade away to black and free her from this nightmare. Helplessly, she clung to Kagura, her tears soaking the youkai's hair.

Kagura felt a wave of sadness pass through her mind and body; it pained her to see Nyoko suffering so. Just a few hours before the wind witch had felt dead inside, surely unable to love or care about anyone or anything, even herself. Every since Nyoko had come into her life, a part of her had been awakened, and as much pleasure as it brought her, heartbreak and agony came with it. She gently kissed the miko's forehead, and rubbed her back softly, soothingly.

"Sweet miko...do not waste your tears on that monster any longer. I will never let him hurt you again, this I promise you. Please..." She pulled Nyoko into a tight embrace. "You have no reason to trust me, but I am asking you to take a chance. I will protect you, Nyoko..."

"Why? Why do you want to protect me now? The damage has been done, Kagura. I will never be the same, never again." Nyoko laid her head against the youkai woman's chest, and sighed deeply.

Kagura didn't know what to say. This had happened because of her, because she brought Nyoko to Naraku. Slowly, she pulled away from the miko, staring into her eyes. "Nyoko...I am truly sorry that I brought you here, that I allowed you to be hurt. If I had known then what I know now, I never would have taken you as my prisoner. Never. I don't expect you to ever forgive me..." She slowly rose to her feet, grabbing a blanket from the floor and draping it over the miko's body. "Stay here and rest. I have things to do." Then, without a word she turned and left the room. All Nyoko could do was stare after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I am in no way into child molesting I like to put in some experiences I've endured in my fics and breathe life into them. And this happends to be a fic where it fits, and helps to also explain why Nyoko fell for Kagura so easily. Thanks for reading **

The miko was exhausted. And angry. How dare Kagura just leave like that? She had sworn to protect her, and now she was just gone. Without saying where she was going, or when she would return. Nyoko curled into a tight ball on the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep finally took over, and her mind began to wander to things she had long since forgotten...

_The sun was bright in the little girl's eyes as she wandered through the village. Her parents were busy, and wouldn't notice that she had slipped out of the shrine without telling them. Nyoko was bored. She tugged at the top of her yukata. She would need a new one soon, it was starting to become too tight for her. But then again, she would begin her training soon, so she figured that her mother was just waiting to fit her for her first miko's garments. Her carefree childhood would be over._

"_Hey, Nyoko-chan!" She jumped and turned around to see Hiroshi chasing after her. He was about 10 years her senior, but he always took the time to talk to her and play with her._

"_Hiroshi-san!" she cried, running towards him with open arms. "I'm so happy to see you, I was so bored!"_

_He smiled. "I thought you might be. It's not often that you aren't bored. Why don't we go back to my hut and have something to eat, then we can play a game? If your parents come looking for you, I'll explain to them that you were with me, then you shouldn't get into any trouble."_

_Nyoko's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "That sounds great. Thank you, Hiroshi-san." She slipped her hand in his, and they walked off together, talking and laughing._

_Hiroshi's hut was on the outskirts of the village, and Nyoko had only been inside it a few times. She wasn't usually allowed this far from her family's home. Hiroshi lived alone; his parents had been killed in a youkai attack on their village a few years earlier, but he managed to get by, hunting and fishing and taking on odd jobs here and there. Nyoko was fascinated with him._

"_Have a seat," he said, motioning to a small, square mat on the floor. _

_Nyoko sat down, folding her knees underneath her body. "It's dark in here," she said, squinting her eyes to see what he was doing._

"_I'm sorry, Nyoko, I ran out of oil for the lamps. Surely you'll be able to eat in the dark?"_

_She nodded, and waited for him, continuing to squint her eyes against the blackness of the hut's interior. The only windows were very high, and very small in order to keep out the rain during the storm season. Nyoko made a mental note to ask her parents if they could lend Hiroshi some oil for his lamps._

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing hard. She jumped and turned her head, her mouth opening to scream but another hand clamped down over her lips. Her eyes went wide as he pulled her to her feet._

"_I thought maybe we would play before we eat. You don't have a problem with that, do you, Nyoko?" he said, his voice suddenly dark and menacing. The little girl shook her head. "Good, I didn't think so."_

_His hands roamed down her body, and she began to shake. She felt him pull her yukata up over her head, shivering as the cool air hit her bare skin. She knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't stop him. She started to cry._

"_Shh, don't cry, Nyoko. This is a special game, just for you and me," he whispered, is breath hot against her ear as his fingers pulled her hakama down her body, leaving her standing completely naked. Not even her father had ever seen her without clothes, and her heart began to pound in her chest. He picked her up, and she felt his bare skin against hers. He laid her down on the cold floor, and knelt down over her, spreading her legs apart._

"_Hiroshi-san...what...what are you doing?" she asked, her words muffled by the hand that was still over her mouth._

_He pushed forward, fast, and she felt something hard and big enter her body. She screamed against his hand, but he only clamped it down harder. Tears were running down her cheeks as he pushed further into her, breaking her innocence. She felt like she was going to black out._

"_You feel so good, Nyoko," he said, thrusting himself in between her legs, the pace becoming faster and faster. "Why didn't we ever play this game before?"_

_The little girl tried to close her legs, tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong and too big. She began to sob silently as he continued to assault her, slipping his hand between her legs as well and letting his fingers slide into her most private parts. Her eyes rolled back in her head, the pain was too much...After what felt like an eternity, he thrust himself forward, harder than ever, tearing her apart, and then went still, collapsing on top of her small body. She could feel blood flowing down her thighs, and felt as if she were going to be sick._

"_Now, stay quiet, and I will take my hand off of your mouth," he said, and she nodded weakly. He lifted his hand from her lips and rolled off of her, pulling her to her feet. He picked her upand carried her outside to the small stream which ran next to his hut. "Get in," he ordered her._

_She scrambled away from him and into the water, the chill calming the burning sensation between her legs. She ducked down, trying to hide her body from him, but he moved forward and pulled her up roughly by her arm. "Trying to hide from me, are you?"_

"_N...no, Hiroshi-san," she stammered._

_He growled and threw her down onto the bank, on her stomach. She felt the rough ground scrape her hands, and before she knew it the sharp pain between her legs had returned as he pounded into her again from behind, bending down to kiss her neck as he raped her violently. This time, she let out an ear piercing scream, and he immediately slapped her, pushing her head down into the dirt._

"_I said be quiet, you little bitch! Do you want everyone to know about our private game?"_

_She couldn't answer him, she was sobbing too hard. She dug her nails into the dirt, holding her breath and biting down on her lip so she wouldn't make another sound. She didn't want anyone to know about this. Nyoko was humilated._

_Finally, he was spent, and pulled out of her once again, throwing her roughly into the stream and proceeding to wash between her legs, dipping his fingers into her bloodied hole. She gasped in pain, her body shaking. When he was satisified that she was clean, he pulled her up by the hair and dragged her back into the hut, dressing her quickly._

"_Nyoko, do not tell anyone what we have done. They will hate you. They will be jealous. And I will never play with you again, do you understand? This was only for you and me. I can't wait to see you again." He bent down and kissed her forehead, and then led her outside. "Go home now, your parents will be waiting for you. If they ask why you're all scraped up, just tell them that you fell. And don't tell them that you were with me, at all, do you understand? If I find out that you breathed a word of this to anyone, I will kill you myself."_

_She nodded weakly, and then turned and ran back to the shrine as fast as her bruised and broken body would carry her. She slipped in through the back door, and went right into her room. When her mother came in to check on her, she repeated Hiroshi's story that she had fallen. Her mother looked concerned, but didn't see any reason for her daughter to lie. She allowed Nyoko to stay in bed for the rest of the day, as she was running a fever now from the exhaustion of being raped and tortured. The little girl closed her eyes and fell asleep, sobbing into her pillow._

Her eyes snapped open, and she could barely breathe. It felt as if someone were sitting on her chest. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered Naraku...

"Damn you, Naraku! You took away everything! Now I can't even pretend that my life was ever happy, because of what you've made me remember!"

She slammed her fists into the matress, sobbing in anger. Then slowly she rose to her feet, and slipped her shredded miko's garbs back onto her bruised and torn body. She needed to find Kagura, no matter what. Let Naraku kill her for trying...it didn't matter anymore.


End file.
